Sasami's Song
by KSgalvestonian
Summary: Kintaro is settling in at the Masaki residense. It looks like his new assignment, for better or for worse, may be more than he had hoped.
1. Two nightmares and a birthday

The day was climbing to noon as the entourage awaiting the Jurain Ambassador's return fidgeted in the rising heat. The decision rendered by King Azusa would be a historic event and would have an unprecedented impact on the planet's future. The air was stagnant and stifling. The event required formal dress which was unbearably warm. Not one person was unaffected by the heat. 

            "What do you think?" Vice Prime Minister Dess asked Prefecture Comity Member Erbu.

            "That's kind of general don't you think?" The comity member replied. 

            "It is but I was hoping to get your straight opinion on the matter." Mr. Dess offered. 

            "We aren't perfect but we've done our best to make ourselves as appealing as possible. I think Jurai will accept us despite our shortcomings." Mr. Erbu finished.  Both men looked skyward as a subspace portal opened and the fifth-generation ship, Akatsuki, appeared. Smiles lit the faces of all gathered on the main lawn of the palace, not so much for the arrival of the ambassador but for the moving of the assembly indoors and consequently into much cooler surroundings. Mr. Dess took in a deep breath and let it out.

            "I guess we will find out shortly." He said. As soon as the ship held its place in the sky, five figures appeared before the assembly of politicians gathered to greet the Jurain Ambassador. Duke Hideki Amaki was appointed ambassador by the king. He was returning to Planet Poreem to relay to the leaders of the planet's countries the King of Jurai's decision on accepting Poreem into the Jurain Empire. He was flanked by four Jurain Knights. The knights were clad in white and blue signifying that they were a part of the royal bodyguard. Mr. Dess and Mr. Erbu stepped forward to meet the ambassador.

            "Greetings Duke Hideki Amaki. Poreem welcomes Jurai as a friend." Mr. Dess announced.

            "Thank you Vice Prime Minister Dess. I always look forward to visiting your beautiful planet." The ambassador replied. 

            "Let's not linger out here. I'm sure you must be anxious to get some place more comfortable." Mr. Erbu offered with a grin. The ambassador smiled his agreement upon noticing the growing sweat stains in the crowd.  The group took a few steps towards the great hall when a light flickered from the crowd. The knight in front of and to the right of the ambassador stepped forward and deflected a shot with his pulse shield. Before anyone else could react, the knights tightened into a diamond around the ambassador and raised their pulse shields and prepared for the next attack. The Vice Prime Minister and the Prefecture Comity Member stopped and looked at the knights' formation curiously as they tried to figure out what was happening. A second blast sped from the crowd but not from the same place as the first. The rear knight deflected the shot into the ground behind the formation, causing the dirt and grass to shoot into the air. The Knights' reaction to the first shot was so quick and smooth that the gathered crowd didn't see the attack. However, the second shot left no doubt as to what was going on. Poreemian guards flooded into the crowd to seize the would-be assailant but they were unable to locate him. One of the knights tilted his wrist towards his mouth.

            "Get the Duke out of here." Lieutenant Oroko Sejukira ordered the Akatsuki.

            "Someone is jamming us, sir." Came the reply.  The lieutenant wasn't expecting anyone to possess technology capable of jamming Jurai's transporter but that was the least of his worries. A large flatbed transport showed up on the front lawn. The back opened revealing a subspace platform.

            "Move!" The lieutenant ordered. The group of five swiftly made their way towards the palace. An Abrolite Self Propelled Heavy Plasma Cannon materialized on the deck of the transport. 

            "Fold!" The lieutenant ordered. The formation of knights shifted so that three now guarded the ambassador. 

            "Get the ambassador to the palace. I have to take care of that thing." The lieutenant advised.

            "Lieutenant!" One of the knights protested.

            "No buts. Go!" The Lieutenant ordered. Sergeant Kintaro Sejukira knew that the discussion was over by the lieutenant's tone. He immediately rejoined the formation and moved as one with the ambassador and the other two Jurain Knights. Sergeant Sejukira saw the lieutenant charge the cannon. The sergeant deflected a few more shots away with his pulse shield. The civilians were fleeing, leaving the assailants exposed on the lawn. One soldier tried to grapple with the knight on Sergeant Kintaro's right. The knight raised his shield and fended off the attacker. He drew his blade and slashed the attacker's right knee then pierced his breast with a quick thrust before returning to the ready. The group made it to the palace and moved the ambassador to the innermost room. The palace was extravagant by Poreemian standards but in actuality was the same size as an inn on Jurai. There was no level lower than the ground floor so the ambassador was still exposed to the threat of the Abrolite Cannon. Two knights guarded the large double doors to the front of the room and Sergeant Kintaro took up position next to a door towards the rear of the room. There they waited for word from the Lieutenant.

*                      *                      *

Lieutenant Oroko Sejukira then turned and dashed towards the cannon. A gun tube emerged from the hull of Akatsuki and aimed at the Abrilot Cannon. The cannon sped away from the flatbed just as Akatsuki was locking on. Akatsuki shifted to track the cannon and fired a snapshot. The shot landed near the cannon and knocked over the flatbed but not near enough to defeat the cannon's shield. Lieutenant Sejukira tried to raise Jurai Intelligence through his wrist communicator but, as he expected, long range communications were jammed. The Abrolite Cannon swiveled its turret and fired. Its beam effortlessly cut through the ship's exterior armor. The body of the ship which contained the royal tree was unharmed but the ships armaments were rendered useless as the ship slammed into the surface of Poreem. Unfortunately for the cannon, the power required to dispose of a Royal Ship's outer armor weakened its shields enough for Lieutenant Shurakira to penetrate its defenses with his blade. Lieutenant Sejukira disabled the weapon by slicing off the barrel. The knight then immobilized the cannon by ramming his blade into the engine compartment. The lieutenant was about to open up the cannon when another two flatbeds with subspace transporters arrived on the front lawn. By now, all of the legitimate assembly had either made for the refuge of the palace or ran away all together. The assassin turned out to be a group of about twenty with numbers being reinforced through the subspace transporters on the flatbeds. The assassins were converging on the palace which was being adequately defended by the Poreemian guards as well as the knights of the Jurain Royal Bodyguard. With the numbers of enemy growing and the prospect of another Abrolite Cannon or something worse coming through the subspace portals, decisive action needed to be taken and soon. Some of the enemy had noticed the lieutenant's attack on the cannon and directed their plasma rifle fire towards him. His pulse shield was able to deflect the sporadic fire but he wasn't able to protect himself on all sides and the enemy was starting to surround him. The knight ran for the cover of the overturned flatbed. Once on the other side of the flatbed, Lieutenant Sejukira noticed the subspace transporter was still on but twisted so nothing larger than a person could squeeze through. It was then that he realized that in order to sneak so many soldiers into the palace grounds undetected required transporters. Also, in order to marshal the soldiers and equipment necessary for the assault in secrecy, the marshalling yard would need to be some distance away. As soon as the idea entered his mind, Lieutenant Sejukira started to execute his plan. One of the limitations of the portable subspace transporter that was on the flatbed compared to a more advanced fixed system is that it has to transport the entire object at once rather than open an actual subspace doorway. Otherwise, the knight would have just stuck his arm through the portal to transmit his request for assistance to Jurai Intelligence. Instead he had to jump into the lion's den in order to get his message through. As soon as Lieutenant Sejukira appeared on the other side of the portal, he started to receive fire. His pulse shield was at its limits. His message got through and promised supporting arms but his shield failed and his left wrist was blasted off his arm at the same moment. The knight stumbled back to the ground and looked up to see a contingent of about fifty or more soldiers firing at him while two more Abrolite Canons were being marshaled for the transporters. Oroko knew what was at stake and jumped to his feet. Just like royalty, Jurain Knights' bodies are genetically fortified to endure the dangers or their duty. The fortification also increases speed and strength. Lieutenant Sejukira ran to the nearest transporter and sliced the focus platform with his blade. The machine flickered a few times then went dark. The knight quickly ran for the last transporter and made his way to the lawn of the palace. He was greeted by a hail of fire from other troops that were on the lawn. The knight closed the distance with great speed and neatly sliced a singular assailant in two. The lieutenant dashed back to the transporter pad and sliced the focus platform. The enemy soldiers were rallying on the lawn but all their forces that were attacking the palace were repelled by the defenders. Lieutenant Sejukira saw Poreemian guards force the enemy back. The knight didn't see the rest of the royal bodyguard but that was because they were doing their duty safeguarding the ambassador. The knight looked to where his left hand used to be. He was surprised that it hardly hurt. The ball of plasma cauterized the wound immediately so it wasn't life threatening. Oroko's attention shifted to the functional half of one of the transporter pads. One of the Abrolite Cannons materialized. The technicians on the other side must have wired the two operational halves together. The cannon pointed at the palace and fired a beam directly into the center then traversed its turret so it ripped a long burning scar into palace.

*                      *                      *

Sergeant Sejukira remained at his post next to the door at the back of the room.

            "How much longer are we going to stay here?" Duke Hideki Amaki asked sounding somewhat worried. Sergeant Sejukira continued to scrutinize the rear door for any change.

            "Have a little patience, your majesty. The Lieutenant …" Sergeant Shurakira was interrupted by several rounds piercing the wall next to his head.

            "I was saying that the Lieutenant will get a message through and reinforcements will be here shortly." Sergeant Sejukira finished. A few moments after Sergeant Sejukira spoke, a brilliant light flooded the room accompanied by almost unbearable heat. Sergeant Sejukira was unable to see anything for a few minutes. When he could focus, he saw that the beam from the Abrolite Cannon burned the other two knights and the ambassador to nothing. Only a few tattered pieces of clothing and a nauseating stench of burnt flesh remained. Sergeant Sejukira had failed to protect his charge. He looked down and saw that the heat from the shot burned some of his clothing but the beam ceased just before he was cut down. Sergeant Sejukira couldn't think straight. The only rational thought that entered his mind was there was no sense in staying inside. There was no one to protect anymore. Sergeant Sejukira stepped through the gap cut into the building. If there was still enemy outside, that's where he needed to be.

*                      *                      *

Lieutenant Sejukira ran as fast as he could at the cannon. One of the Jurain Royal Bodyguards stepped into opening cut out by the cannon beam. His uniform was singed and he was standing at the ready with his pulse shield and blade in hand as he made his way to the battle space. He witnessed Lieutenant Sejukira charge the cannon. He also witnessed the cannon swiftly reposition itself and point its barrel at the charging Jurian Knight. Lastly, he witnessed the Lieutenant disintegrate inside the fury of the Abrolite Cannon's blast. The knight who witnessed the gruesome spectacle walked out onto the battle space in front of the palace. The last cannon materialized onto the transporter pad. The knight walked out towards the cannons as though the battle wasn't taking place. The two cannons laid in for the knight. Suddenly, a huge Jurain ship emerged from a subspace portal. It bristled with gun tubes and immediately dispatched one of the cannon's with a salvo from its external armor. The second cannon wheeled about and fired at the Jurain ship. However, this ship wasn't Akatsuki. It was Mikagami. Lady Seto's ship effortlessly defeated the cannon's attack with a singular light hawk wing. Mikagami remained silent for a moment to accent her strength then she fired all of her guns and finished the last of the Abrolite Cannons. Sergeant Sejukira ignored the remaining contingent of enemy soldiers as he crossed the lawn. He wasn't aware of anything going on around him. All he could think about was confirming what he couldn't believe he had just seen. He continued to make his way across the lawn until he finally came to the spot where Lieutenant Sejukira was killed. All he found was a sword. The knight fell to his knees and started to shake. Emotion was starting to boil inside the knight and he fought with all his will to suppress it. In the end, his efforts were in vain. The knight unleashed all of his emotion with one terrific cry.             "FATHER!!!!!"

*                      *                      *

Six Months Later

*                      *                      *

Lady Seto looked deep into space as Mikagami made its way to Jurai. She shifted her attention to her own reflection. She looked into her own eyes and wondered what others saw when they looked at her the same way she was looking at herself now. She turned sharply and walked towards her chair and sat. 

            "Is something troubling you my lady?" One of Lady Seto's aids questioned upon noticing her distraction. Lady Seto looked over to her aid and studied her expression. 

            "There are a few situations that require my immediate attention." Lady Seto answered. The aid looked satisfied and returned to her duties. Lady Seto pushed a few buttons on her arm rest and a small screen appeared before her. She studied a report she received the day prior regarding the remains of Souja. Lady Seto's eyes narrowed as she thought of all the secrets locked inside that remain hidden. Lady Seto relaxed for a moment then hit a few more buttons on her arm rest. A picture of Sasami replaced the report Lady Seto was reviewing. Sasami stood with her arms behind her back and smiled brightly. Lady Seto smiled at the picture as though Sasami was really there. Lady Seto's smile waned to a grin as she hit a few buttons on the other arm rest. A different view screen appeared in front of her with static. The static gave way to a screen with Lady Misaki shuffling through some papers. Misaki stopped and looked up into the screen. 

            "Good morning, mother. What can I do for you?" Misaki sang happily.

            "Good morning. How are you doing today?" Lady Seto replied. Misaki pushed the papers on her desk into a waste basket.

            "Just cleaning up." Misaki said.

            "I imagine you have thought up a few good ideas for Sasami?" Lady Seto asked.

            "I have a few ideas." Misaki answered with a wide smile. 

            "So do I. I may be able to take care of more than one problem at once." Lady Seto explained. 

            "How so?" Misaki replied.

            "It is nearing six months since Poreem." Lady Seto stated. The smile on Misaki's face vanished when she understood what her mother was getting at.

            "How is Master Sejukira?" Lady Seto asked again.

            "He is quiet as always but he has been even more detached from everyone lately." Misaki summarized.

            "I was thinking about asking you if we could grant him a special position for Sasami." Lady Seto revealed. Misaki looked a little shocked then thought about her mother's proposal. A bright smile lit up Misaki's face. 

            "What a great idea! I wish I had thought of that first." Misaki admitted. 

            "Thank you. I'll talk to you more later." Lady Seto answered before turning off the monitor. She turned back to the picture of Sasami and smiled once more.

*                      *                      *

            "Can you say that again?" Asked the commandant of the Jurai Internal Security Administration. 

            "We have collected the debris left over from Souja about two months ago. We have been dismantling the ship to find out what other secrets Kagato may have kept from us." The lead engineer explained. 

            "I have that in my report." The commandant said impatiently.

            "Yes sir. Two weeks ago, we tested all the doors aboard Souja to see if any of them were double doors." The lead engineer explained.

            "Double doors?" The commandant asked.

            "Yes sir. A double door is a door that can open doorways to two or more dimensions. It is a very complex technology and only a hand full of people are capable of creating such doorways." The lead engineer continued.

            "I see." The commandant commented.

            "We were conducting a test on the door to Kagato's private chamber and we found a double door. The door will only open for Kagato's genetic sequence. Fortunately for us, he have kept samples of Kagato's sequence just for such a situation." The lead engineer concluded.

            "Now you need my authorization to proceed with opening the doorway." The commandant confirmed.

            "Yes Sir." The lead engineer concurred.

            "Tell me something. What do you think is behind those doors?" The commandant asked. 

            "We don't know, sir. We found the plans for Souja and all the double doors we have encountered so far were on the plans. This one is not." The lead engineer stated.

            "Have you found any traps in your search?" The commandant asked.

            "Yes sir. But they were on the plans as well." The lead engineer said.

            "Basically, what you are saying is that we are stepping into the unknown." The commandant stated.

            "Yes sir." The lead engineer agreed.

            "According to my report, Kagato built this ship but someone else designed it." The commandant said.

            "Yes sir. Professor Washu Hakubi designed Souja. She is one of the foremost scientific minds in the galaxy." The lead engineer stated.

            "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Professor Hakubi responsible for creating Ryo-Ohki, the battleship that attacked the royal palace seven hundred years ago?" The commandant asked.

            "Yes she is, sir." The lead engineer said.

            "Can we question her on this matter?" The commandant asked.

            "No sir. The Holy Council of Jurai instated an ordinance that essentially states 'Leave her alone.' It was proposed by Lady Funaho and signed into law by the king himself." The lead engineer said.

            "So the decision rests entirely with me?" The commandant asked.

            "Yes sir." The lead engineer said. The commandant was quiet for a few moments as he weighed his options. 

         "I'm going to need some more information before I decide on this matter." The commandant admitted. 

*                      *                      *

Lady Misaki walked briskly down the main hall that led to the king's chambers. She stepped around the final corner then slowed as two massive wooden doors that stretched from the floor to the top of the vaulted ceiling came into view. A single person could be seen standing in front of the doors. Misaki smiled. The young man was standing with his feet slightly less than shoulder width apart and both of his hands were resting on the hilt of his sword. His long white hair was tied back, as usual, just below his neck with a silver ring and the end of his hair bore a cylindrical silver cap. Lady Misaki was used to seeing Lieutenant Kintaro Sejukira at his position and always thought of him as the boy she met all those years ago at the Galactic Martial Arts Tournament. But even though his face appeared as innocent as ever, Lady Misaki saw him as the young man he was this morning. Kintaro's white uniform and its bright blue accents clashed against the rich greens and browns of the Tenju. Lady Misaki looked at Kintaro once more. The tip of his steel blade rested in a wooden notch in the floor. He looked relaxed yet serious at the same time. Queen Misaki took one step towards him. Kintaro moved his feet together and brought the tip of his blade in front of his face, saluting Lady Misaki. Misaki smiled mischievously. She took one step back. Kintaro snapped back to his original relaxed position almost too fast to see. Misaki stepped forward once more and Kintaro snapped to attention once more. 

            "Good Morning, Master Wind Song. Lady Misaki snickered as she stepped backwards once more. Kintaro relaxed once more.

            "Good morning, your majesty. I haven't been called that in quite some time." Kintaro replied with little emotion. 

            "I'm in a good mood today. Could you tell?" Lady Misaki asked playfully.

            "Your grace does seem energetic." Kintaro replied.

            "Energetic? Yes. That sounds like the perfect way to describe how I feel." Queen Misaki spouted as she took another step closer, only this time, she motioned for Kintaro to relax.

            "Do you have a melody for me this morning?" Lady Misaki asked. Kintaro remained motionless. 

            "I don't have my flute, your grace." Kintaro replied. 

            "How about a melody without your flute?" Queen Misaki continued as she removed her blade from inside her robe. Kintaro's eyes narrowed but otherwise remained unmoved.

"Whatever your majesty wishes." Kintaro answered. The queen's blade blazed to life.

"You are always so serious." The queen attested as she jumped towards the

knight. Kintaro's blade whistled as it met the queen's almost in an instant. The queen attacked the knight as fast as she could but the knight defended himself easily without returning a stroke. His blade hummed and whistled in a soft melody as he fended off the queen. The door to the king's chambers swung open. King Azusa stepped out into the hallway.

            "What is going on out here?" The king protested. Misaki dashed backwards and put away her blade. Kintaro put away his sword then stepped back to his original position behind his ornamental sword. He raised his blade and saluted the king. The King didn't give a thought to Kintaro. Instead, he concentrated on Lady Misaki. 

            "Is there something I can do for you, my dear?" The king asked with a little agitation. 

            "No. My business is with Master Kintaro Sejukira." Lady Misaki explained. 

            "If that is the case, then will you please continue your match elsewhere?" The king asked.

            "Actually, my business with Kintaro is of a different nature." Lady Misaki said happily. King Azusa looked curious.

            "What are you up to?" The king accused.

*                      *                      *

The double door that led to Kagato's private chamber sprang open. What lay in front of the crew of engineers was a vast black expanse. They looked through the passage, then at each other and finally at the lead engineer standing behind them. 

            "No one said this job was going to be safe. Go in and have a look but DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" The lead engineer ordered. The group of four engineers shook their heads vigorously in agreement. They then looked at one another and let out a collective gulp. The engineers turned on their flashlights and shined them in through the doorway. To their dismay, the only thing that was illuminated was the black marble floor. The engineers stepped through the doorway and reluctantly stepped inside the chamber. The beams of the engineers' flashlights shifted wildly in the darkness. The lieutenant and the commandant stepped to the doorway and peered inside. A white light blazed to life and scared the engineers, the lieutenant and the commandant half to death. The engineers were standing back to back.

            "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!" The lead engineer yelled.

            "But we didn't touch anything, sir." One of the engineers replied. The light revealed a laboratory. No experiments were running and the lab was noticeably quiet. The engineers looked relieved but didn't move from their place in the middle of the lab. Where they stood couldn't exactly be called the middle. The lab was made up of various levels and they were standing in the middle of one of the levels. This level was isolated from all the other levels. The lead engineer and the commandant stepped through the doorway and stood next to the group of engineers.

            "Everything appears to be safe so far." The lead engineer commented. No sooner did the last words leave the lead engineer's mouth than the door to the lab slammed shut and vanished. The group stood frozen in the middle of the room. A sinister laugh echoed through the lab loudly. The source of the laughter could not be located but the voice sounded familiar.

            "Welcome. I congratulate you on finding this place." The voice spoke. A green flame blazed to life in front of the group. The group jumped back in fear. A figure stepped out of the flames and made itself visible. The flames subsided and then there was no doubt that the person standing in front of the group was Kagato.

*                      *                      *

Sasami was afraid. She stood alone amongst the royal trees in the palace but they were silent. Not a one of them greeted her as they usually did whenever she approached. The gardens were deathly quiet. Sasami backed herself against a large tree. This way she could see anything that walked in her direction. The gardens were well lit but she felt like whatever caused the trees' silence was already near. Sasami's head quickly moved around hoping to see some sign of what was terrifying her. She clutched her hands to her chest and crouched down at the base of a tree. She could almost feel evil crawling across her skin and she couldn't get away from it. 

            "Tsunami. I'm scared. Please help me." Sasami whispered as she started to cry. A loud voice laughed thunderously following Sasami's plea. The laughter shook the gardens and Sasami screamed as she tried to keep her balance. A silvery figure appeared in front of her. It towered over her and although its features were sharp and distinct, Sasami couldn't understand what she was looking at. The laughing subsided and two white eyes glared at Sasami from what she guessed was the head of the being. 

Sasami was frozen with terror. She tried to scream but nothing came from her mouth. The creature reached down and clutched Sasami's arms to her side. She tried to kick her way out but the being's grasp felt like cold steel. It laughed its deafening laugh once more at Sasami's fright. The monster heaved Sasami over its head. One hand now held Sasami's neck and the other held both of her feet. The being pulled Sasami like a rope until she thought her joints would rip. In an instant, the monster's huge knife-like teeth sliced and ripped at Sasami.

*                      *                      *

Sasami sat up and tried to scream but her voice failed her. It felt as though every muscle in her body was tensed in fear. She tried to scream again but the room remained silent. She jumped up and ran to the corner and frantically surveyed the room. The feeling of dread that crept across her in her dream was gone but Sasami was still filled with terror. Unlike most dreams, this one didn't slip away as she thought about it. The more she imagined the hideous creature the more real it became to her. Her body became quickly fatigued and finally relaxed. Sasami brought her hands to her face and let out a blood-curdling scream. Ayeka was instantly to her feet and jumped away from Sasami. Her foot caught on her futon and she fell to the floor. She looked to the corner to see Sasami on her knees screaming with her hands to her face. Ayeka sprang up once more and ran to her little sister. She tried to console her sister but Sasami's screams were so loud that nothing else could be heard. Ayeka embraced her sister and Sasami latched onto Ayeka. Sasami was almost squeezing Ayeka more than she could stand. Ayeka felt numerous thumps on the floor. She knew everyone else was on his or her way. Ryoko materialized near the ceiling as to see the whole room. She had an orange ball of energy ready in her right hand in case there was an unwelcome guest. The only two that were in the room were Sasami and Ayeka. The ball of energy dissipated and Ryoko drifted to the floor. She stood over Ayeka. Ryoko looked as though she was about to ask Ayeka something but stopped once she realized that there was no way that she was going to be heard over Sasami. Sasami leaned over to her sister and embedded her face into Ayeka's chest. Sasami's screams subsided to muffled sobs.

            "What's going on?" Tenchi yelled as he ran into the room with everyone else following close behind.

            "I don't know." Ayeka replied in a much quieter tone. She cradled Sasami for a few minutes before she spoke. 

            "What's wrong Sasami?" Ayeka asked. Sasami backed herself away from Ayeka and looked to everyone in the room.

            "It's so terrible. It's so terrible!" Sasami yelled.

            "Calm down Sasami. Everyone here wouldn't let anything happen to you. What is terrible?" Ayeka asked. Sasami looked out the window into the black night. She shivered so severely that everyone could see it. Sasami's head jerked violently as she looked for anything out of place in the room.

            "It's out there." Sasami managed at a whisper. 

            "Who's out there?" Ayeka asked again. Sasami looked thoughtful for a moment as she tried to think of the creature's name.

            "I can't remember." Sasami said almost inaudibly.

            "That must have been one heck of a nightmare." Noboyuki offered.

            "IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Sasami screamed. Everyone took half a step back at the verbal assault.

            "Then what was it?" Ryoko asked. Sasami's started to cry again. She hated thinking about what she just went through. Sasami sobbed. 

            "I think it's ok for everyone to go back to bed. I'll stay here with Sasami." Ayeka said. 

            "No. Please don't go!" Sasami pleaded. 

            "What time is it?" Tenchi asked.

            "Four forty-nine in the AM." Washu stated.

            "Well, I would be getting up in a little over an hour anyway. I don't see any problem with staying here." Tenchi said. Sasami relaxed a little. 

            "I can make it up tomorrow some time." Ryoko said.

            "Then it's settled. I'll go make some tea." Noboyuki said. Washu sat as well as Tenchi. Ryoko floated with her legs crossed. 

*                      *                      *

            "Kagato!" The commandant accused.

            "Not quite." Kagato stated calmly.

            "Meaning?" The commandant asked.

            "Although I have achieved much in my life and I have acquired great understanding of how many things work, I am not nearly so conceded to think that I am perfect." Kagato explained. 

            "What does that have to do with anything?" The commandant asked.

            "If I am not perfect, then that means that I will err. However, because I am a genius, I always have a back up plan. The reason you are standing in this place right now means that I am dead." Kagato explained.

            "You are not Kagato?" The lead engineer asked.

            "No. I'm a hologram projected by this laboratory's main computer. Kagato installed a sentient program in this lab's computer to welcome you in the event he was unable to welcome you personally. The fact that he is not here to welcome you himself and you entered this lab by force means that Souja has been captured by you." Kagato explained. The commandant didn't like the sound of that but he remained silent.

            "I started an experiment a long time ago but I was unable to finish because the results could possibly destroy me. But since I'm not alive anymore, there is no reason to prevent this experiment from running its full course. I'm dead. I have nothing to loose. This experiment will be my parting gift to this galaxy." Kagato said. The commandant's blood ran cold. Kagato noticed this and smiled sinisterly.

            "This is the most terrible plague to be unleashed on this reality. Since you are the ones who defeated me, I think it is only fair that you get the first attempt to try to defeat it." Kagato said. A glass vile appeared next to Kagato. The vile was filled with what appeared to be mercury. However, the mercury-like substance moved as though it were alive. Kagato looked at the group thoughtfully for a few moments before he spoke.

            "I find it hard to believe that I was defeated by the Jurai military. What a disappointment." Kagato commented. The group didn't respond. Kagato smiled once more.

            "Gentlemen, I present The Omega Colony." Kagato announced. The lid popped off and the vile was flipped so that the quicksilver creature was spilled onto the floor. The group turned and was preparing to run in the opposite direction when they saw the quicksilver creature encircled the group with lightning speed. They stood horrified in the center of ring outlined by the creature. One of the engineers tried to make a break for it. He dashed away from Kagato and it seemed as though he was going to make it. As he approached the perimeter of the silver circle on the floor, the creature did not react. The engineer leaped over the ring but as his foot touched the other side of the circle, the creature lashed out a silver tentacle from the ring on the floor. The man was whipped around the neck and lifted above the black marble floor. The silver tentacle seemingly melted onto the engineer and he was incased in a silver shell. The engineer didn't make a sound and was unable to move as soon as the animal covered him. The engineer's form started to melt like a silver candle and soon nothing was left. The engineers were scared silent but the commandant spoke up.

            "What happened to him?" The commandant yelled in disbelief. Kagato laughed maniacally. His laughter slowed and stopped.

            "The Omega Colony's soul purpose is to absorb energy and grow. It seeks energy the same way someone dying of thirst searches for the smallest drop of water. That's why I couldn't release it during my lifetime. If I did, it would eventually become too powerful for me to control and it would absorb me as well. Now that I'm dead, there is nothing that can stop it. It can absorb any type of power it comes across and as it does, it will grow in both size and power. Not only is it strong but it is very intelligent and takes on the knowledge of whatever it assimilates into its being. There is nothing you can do. You are doomed." Kagato finished and he started to laugh once more. The ring the quicksilver animal made on the floor started to slowly shrink. The lights in the laboratory went out and the only thing that could be heard was the panicked breathing of all in the room.  A scream ripped through the darkness quickly followed by another. What was left of the people in the room screamed there last scream then the room was quiet. 

            "Very good. You are stronger already. However, there are beings out there with much more power than those you just consumed. Go and wreak havoc on the galaxy. Don't stop until every last thing is devoured and only then will you be satisfied." Kagato said from the darkness. A door opened and in poured light from the Jurai laboratory. A silver mass snaked out the door. A scream was heard just before the doorway was sealed. Kagato laughed as the doorway slowly closed.

*                      *                      *

Tenchi normally slept in on Saturdays but he woke up earlier than he wanted. Being summer, Tenchi got more sleep than he usually would despite the females in his household. Tenchi stepped out onto the wooden balcony that overlooked the lake. The warm summer wind was already stirring as the light started growing brighter in the eastern sky. Tenchi took in a deep breath and stretched. He scratched his frizzled hair and enjoyed the peace. Something caught Tenchi's attention. He looked towards the shrine but everything seemed normal. Tenchi couldn't help but feel like something was out of place. His attention was drawn skyward and he saw an object catch the early rays of the sun directly above the shrine.

            "What the.." Tenchi started.

            "It's been there for over an hour now." A voice stated from behind Tenchi. Tenchi turned quickly and saw Ryoko reclining on the rooftop. 

            "An hour?" Tenchi questioned. Ryoko nodded.

            "Who is it?" Tenchi asked as he tried to get a better look at the ship.

            "It looks like Jurai Royalty." Ryoko explained. Tenchi turned towards the doorway and hurried inside. Tenchi rushed to his room and changed into his clothes that he usually wore when he worked at the shrine. 

            "You sure do seem to be excited." Ryoko said from behind Tenchi. Tenchi was pulling up his pants and jumped upon hearing Ryoko. He fell forward onto the floor and struggled to pull up his trousers.

            "Get out!" Tenchi scolded. Ryoko seemed largely unaffected. Tenchi stood and put his shirt on.

            "It's not everyday that Jurai Royalty visits.  I want to know what's going on." Tenchi explained. 

            "Royalty is boring." Ryoko scoffed as she disappeared. Tenchi made his way downstairs quickly but quietly so as to not wake anyone else in the house. Tenchi put on his shoes then ran to the shrine. He was halfway up the stairs when he became winded and slowed. Tenchi stopped when he reached the top of the stairs in order to regain his breath. He slumped over and put his hands on his knees. Ryoko materialized in front of him. Tenchi was too tired to be alarmed. He looked up at Ryoko. 

            "They have been here for over an hour. They wouldn't leave without saying 'Hello' to the Ayeka and Sasami." Ryoko stated. Tenchi thought about what Ryoko said and realized that she did have a point. Tenchi didn't answer. Ryoko smile upon seeing Tenchi's expression change. 

            "What did you plan on doing anyway? Were you just going to walk in and say 'Hey people! What's going on?" Ryoko snickered. Tenchi again realized Ryoko's point and felt a bit foolish. All he could do was wait for everyone to come out. 

            "That's ok Tenchi. We can watch the sun rise together." Ryoko suggested. She took a step closer to Tenchi. Tenchi instinctively stood up and took one step back. Ryoko looked disappointed. Tenchi noticed. He quickly assessed the consequences then he decided on what to do.

"I guess there is no harm in that." Tenchi said apologetically. Ryoko brightened and walked up to Tenchi. 

"There you are!" A voice accused from the stairs. Tenchi and Ryoko looked down to see Ayeka hurrying up the stairs towards the shrine. Ryoko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with contempt.

"What do you want?" Ryoko challenged.

"I want to know what you think you are doing up so early with Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka said almost yelling.

"Please, not this morning." Tenchi pleaded.

"Tenchi and I are going to watch the sunrise." Ryoko spouted as she wrapped her arm around Tenchi's shoulder. Tenchi looked uneasy. 

"What makes you think he would want to spend anytime let alone the morning with you?" Ayeka asked. Tenchi's head slumped. He knew what was coming. Ryoko smiled mischievously.

"Because Tenchi said that watching the sunrise with me wouldn't be such a bad idea." Ryoko quoted.

"Ha! In your dreams, monster!" Ayeka protested. Ayeka looked at Tenchi who was unusually silent. Ayeka was now suspicious. She looked back to Ryoko who still wore her trademark grin. It was then that Ayeka knew that Ryoko wasn't lying. 

"Lord Tenchi?!" Ayeka stammered. Tenchi thought this was surely going to be the end. Ryoko laughed at Ayeka's shock.

"Tenchi! Boy!" Lord Katsuhito yelled.  Tenchi never thought he would be relieved to hear his grandfather's gruff voice, but he was. Tenchi turned quickly to face his grandfather.

"Yes!" Tenchi answered merrily. When Tenchi looked up, he saw not only his grandfather but Ladies Funaho and Misaki as well as a young man clad in white and blue robes. 

"Stop flirting with those two and come here." Lord Katsuhito answered. Tenchi was caught a bit off guard.  Tenchi didn't hesitate when his grandfather presented him an easy way out of the trouble he was just in. 

"Good morning Lady Funaho, mother, Master Shurakira." Ayeka greeted much more calmly. Lady Misaki didn't look satisfied. Ryoko smiled. Ayeka didn't feel like doing what she was about to but she decided to get it over with.

"Mommy!" Ayeka spouted. Ryoko bit her lip. She knew laughter wouldn't be to her benefit but it was hard to resist. Tenchi was glad that the usual morning bout between Ayeka and Ryoko was averted. Just that much made it a good morning as far as he was concerned.

*                      *                      *

Everyone returned to the house for breakfast. Sasami was still asleep so Ayeka took it upon herself to start on breakfast. Ryoko reclined on the trusses over the living room and listened in on the conversations below. Lord Katsuhito, Lady Funaho, Lady Misaki and Tenchi sat on the couch and talked about what had happened between the last time they visited. Master Sejukira remained quietly posted by the far wall. 

            "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Lord Katsuhito finally asked for the benefit of household. 

            "Sasami's birthday is next month. Unfortunately, none of us will be able to come due to matters elsewhere. So, we decided to bring Sasami her gifts a little early." Lady Funaho explained. Tenchi understood but that still didn't explain the presence of the serious looking man by the far wall. Tenchi looked over his shoulder to look at the man. He seemed to be a few years older than Tenchi. He stood with his feet a little less than shoulder width apart and looked straight ahead. Tenchi didn't realize he was staring until his grandfather coughed intentionally.

            "You are very fortunate, Tenchi." Lord Katsuhito explained. 

            "Huh?..I mean, I am?" Tenchi said with some difficulty. Lady Funaho laughed softly. 

            "The young man by the far wall is Master Kintaro Sejukira. He is the most skilled swordsman in the entire galaxy." Washu said as she stepped into the living room.

            "Really?" Tenchi asked incredulously.

            "Good morning, Lord Tenchi, Lady Misaki, Lady Funaho, Lord Yosho, Master Sejukira." Washu greeted. Everyone greeted Washu in kind. Ryoko teleported next to Kintaro. Kintaro remained unmoved. 

            "So you are Wind Song? I thought you would be taller...and older." Ryoko questioned as she looked over Kintaro. Kintaro didn't answer. 

            "Ryoko!" Washu scolded through her psychic link. Ryoko turned to face Washu.

            "It's quite alright. Master Sejukira is the most disciplined soul I've encountered." Lady Misaki assured.

            "Is that so?" Ryoko questioned.

            "Master Sejukira, this is Ryoko. She is the one who attacked the Tenju seven hundred years ago." Lady Misaki stated.

            "I remember, your grace." Kintaro replied softly. Ryoko turned her attention back to Kintaro.

            "That's right. I remember you now. You looked much younger then." Ryoko recalled.

            "You know him?" Tenchi asked with surprise.

            "Not exactly. I had other places to be. I left a friend of mine to play with him." Ryoko said. 

            "What happened?" Tenchi asked. Kintaro remained silent.

            "Go ahead, Master Sejukira." Lady Misaki stated.

            "The demon, Ryoko summoned, was slow and lumbering. It was easy to attack and evade. However, the demon was able to regenerate whatever I managed to sever. The match was a stalemate." Kintaro concluded. 

            "I thought a skilled swordsman such as yourself would have easily done away with that thing." Ryoko said. Kintaro remained silent.

            "Ryoko, you are being obnoxious." Washu said. 

            "Perhaps an exhibition is in order." Lord Katsuhito suggested.

            "That's an excellent idea." Lady Misaki chimed.

            "I'm game." Ryoko said. Tenchi looked nervous. 

            "At your leisure, Master Sejukira." Lady Misaki insisted. Kintaro remained in place.

            "Yes, your majesty." Kintaro answered. 

            "Shouldn't we take this outside?" Ryoko asked as she smiled at the knight.

            "That won't be necessary." Kintaro stated matter-of-factly. Ryoko didn't like Kintaro's confidence. She stepped back from Kintaro and produced her orange blade so that it was pointed at Kintaro's head. The knight stood his ground. Ryoko lunged at his head. Two tones sang out as Ryoko's blade was knocked away and Kintaro's white blade pointed at Ryoko's nose only an inch away from her face.

            "Match." Lord Katsuhito said calmly before sipping his tea. Ryoko gulped. Kintaro replaced his blade on his belt then stood in his original position.

            "Incredible!" Tenchi blurted.

            "Indeed. It has been a while since I've seen anything of the sort." Lord Katsuhito said as he adjusted his glasses.

            "That was…fast." Ryoko admitted as she took a few steps away from the knight.

            "I thought I heard…" A voice sounded from stairs. A sleepy Sasami stopped mid-sentence when she saw her mother.

            "Mommy!" Sasami cried out.

            "Sasami!" Lady Misaki cried with equal enthusiasm. Sasami ran to her mother and the two hugged. 

            "I'm so glad to see you, mommy!" Sasami said through sobs.

            "I've missed you so much." Lady Misaki said. The two hugged and carried on for a while.

            "Are you going to stay for a while?" Ayeka asked upon entering the living room with a few trays. 

            "Unfortunately, we are unable to stay as long as we would like." Lady Funaho stated.

            "Sasami stepped back from Lady Misaki and saw Kintaro standing across the living room. Sasami's face lit up upon seeing him.

            "Kin!" Sasami sang out once more as she ran over to the knight. Kintaro's facial features softened and a slight smile came to his face as the little princess ran up to him and hugged him around his waste.

            "Look at that!" Lady Misaki whispered to Lady Funaho.

            "That's the first time I've seen him smile in a long, long time." Lady Misaki continued. Lady Funaho nodded.

            "My you have grown, little sister." Kintaro said as he patted Sasami's head.

            "I thought I heard your song. I would know it anywhere." Sasami laughed. Tenchi looked confused. 

            "When Sasami was younger, she used to wait for Kintaro's practice routines so she could listen to the melodies he made. The two of them are very close." Lady Misaki clarified.  

            "Why are you here?" Sasami asked noticing her mother, who was captain of the Royal Bodyguard, and Kintaro, who was now second in command, were far from the king's side. Lady Misaki smiled brightly.

            "We won't be around for a while and we know a certain someone's birthday is coming so we decided to stop by and give her her presents early." Lady Misaki announced.

            "Really?" Sasami squealed.

            "Really." Lady Funaho assured as she produced a extravagantly decorated box from behind her. She handed the box to Sasami. Sasami was so awed by the packing that she was unsure of how to open the box without damaging it. 

            "Just rip into it, kiddo." Ryoko suggested. Sasami looked at Ryoko then smiled. She tore the packing off in no time. Sasami removed the lid to the box and removed a  dark violet dress of unmatched quality.  The dress had a Janex Flower embroidered on the front and precious stones spackled the reaminder. Sasami pulled the soft fabric to her face. 

            "It's so soft." Sasami said.

            "It's Janextrom." Ryoko said with wide eyes upon recognizing the material. Sasami pulled the dress away from her face in order to examine the material. Sasami looked back to Lady Funaho. Lady Funaho smiled softly.

            "Ryoko has a good eye. It is Janextrom." Lady Funaho confirmed.

            "But that's what I wanted for my…" Ayeka started but was unable to finish due to the look she got from Lady Misaki. 

            "I mean that is a very nice gift." Ayeka managed to say. 

            "It's perfect. Thank you." Sasami said as she hugged the dress.

            "What's Janextrom?" Tenchi asked. 

            "Janextrom is a material that comes from a very rare plant that grows in the tropics on Jurai. The Janex flower produces a singular thread of Janextrom per year. The thread is amazingly tough and once dyed, never loses its color." Washu explained.

            "Oh." Tenchi said not being very impressed.

            "Washu left out the part about that dress being worth more than ten times its wait in diamonds." Ryoko remarked. Tenchi looked back to the dress Sasami was holding.

            "Woh." Tenchi said.      

            "It seems that I can't out do Lady Funaho's present. I guess I shouldn't even try." Lady Misaki said with mock sadness.

            "Please mommy!" Sasami pleaded. Lady Misaki grinned and handed Sasami a small red box that fit in her hand. Sasami untied the single piece of ribbon across the top of the box and opened it. Sasami gasped upon seeing what was in it. Sasami pulled out a tapered strand of blue glowing stones with one large stone in the middle.

            "No lady should be without Sidarian Ice." Lady Misaki commented. Sasami was speechless as was Ryoko, Ayeka and Washu. 

            "They are beautiful, Sasami." Tenchi said not really knowing what else to say.

            "Does daddy know about this?" Sasami asked. 

            "This will be our little secret." Lady Misaki said.

            "You shouldn't leave something like that on this planet unguarded." Ayeka protested. Lady Misaki looked to Lady Funaho and smiled. Tenchi looked to Ryoko expecting an explanation.

            "Let's just say, only a queen could afford something like that." Ryoko said still recovering from her shock. 

            "Thank you, mommy." Sasami said. 

            "Your father wanted to be here more than anything too but he has pressing business that needs to be taken care of." Lady Misaki said. Sasami looked disappointed.

            "However, I think you'll enjoy his present most of all." Lady Misaki said. Sasami looked for the next package but there was none to be seen. Sasami looked confused.

            "Your father has granted you a Guardian." Lady Misaki said with glee. Sasami was ecstatic.

            "Really!!" Sasami yelled.

            "What?" Ayeka protested without hesitation. Lady Funaho, Lady Misaki and Lord Katsuhito looked at Ayeka unfavorably. Ayeka calmed down quickly.

            "I mean I'm very happy for you Sasami." Ayeka said with no conviction.

            "Where is he?" Sasami said as she looked around the room.

            "He's right over there." Lady Misaki said as she pointed across the room. Sasami whipped around to see Kintaro standing in the same place with a slight smile on his face.

            "Kin is going to be my Guardian?!" Sasami spouted. 

            "I'm at your service, highness." Kintaro said as he saluted Sasami with his white blade.

            "This is the best birthday I've ever had." Sasami said before bursting into tears. Misaki hurried over to Sasami and hugged her. 

"I'm so happy you like everything. I'm sure Master Sejukira will take good care of you." Lady Misaki said.

"I don't understand." Tenchi admitted. 

            "When a princess is appointed a guardian, she is free to go wherever she wants and do whatever she wants. The guardian will keep her safe no matter where she is. Normally, guardians are fashioned by Royal Craftsmen to last forever just as Ayeka's were. The original guardians were Knights of Jurai. This honor hasn't been bestowed on a knight for countless generations. I believe the last knight to receive this duty was a Sejukira. It is only fitting that a Sejukira should be called on to be a Guardian once more." Lord Katsuhito finished. 

**More to Come…**


	2. Life as usual

It wasn't quite noon when Lady Funaho and Lady Misaki said their goodbyes and boarded their ships for Jurai. Jurain Royalty doesn't visit the Masaki residence often so there was some commotion for a short while after their departure. The most noticeable change was in Sasami's demeanor. She was extremely happy with the presents she received and it showed. She wore her new jewelry and extravagant clothes underneath her apron as she prepared a quick lunch. Kintaro stood at the back of the room and answered Sasami's seemingly endless questions about what has been happening in his life during her absence.

"How do you like Earth?" Sasami asked as she cleaned some vegetables in the sink.

"It's quaint and peaceful." Kintaro noted.

"Do you really think so?" Sasami asked again.

"I've not been here too long, little sister. That is the impression that I have." Kintaro explained.

"I'm sorry." Sasami apologized happily.

"How do you like it here, your highness?" Sasami giggled.

"Please don't call me 'Your Highness.' It really wouldn't sound right if anyone in town heard you say that. Besides, I want you to call me Sasami." Sasami blushed.

"If it makes you happy…Sasami." Kintaro spoke with a little effort.

"Do you like it here, Sasami?" Kintaro restated.

"Yes, I like it a lot. I don't know why I like it so much. Maybe it's because everyone else is so happy…so I'm happy." Sasami admitted as she looked over her shoulder. Sasami turned her attention back to washing vegetables.

"How is your father doing? It's been so long since I've seen him." Sasami asked. Sasami placed a clean radish on the cutting board and was about to reach for a carrot when she noticed Kintaro's silence. She dried her hands with a towel and turned to face Kintaro. Kintaro remained as he was before, only his expression seemed a little harder.

"Kin?" Sasami asked upon noticing his hesitation.

"Excuse me, Sasami. May I borrow your guardian for a short while? I'll have him back to you before lunch." Lord Katsuhito requested as he stepped into the kitchen. Sasami was caught a bit off guard but she felt like there was something wrong that Lord Katsuhito could fix so she agreed.

"Please, Master Sejukira. Will you join me for some tea?" Lord Katsuhito invited the knight.

"Thank you, your highness. That sounds pleasant." Kintaro accepted.

* * *

Lord Katsuhito and Master Sejukira made there way to the shrine without saying a word. Only after the two had sat in the main office and Lord Katsuhito served the tea did he finally speak. 

"First of all, I wish to offer you my most heartfelt sympathies for the loss of your father. He was the truest of knights and a blessing to Jurai."

"Thank you, your highness. My father held you in the highest regard." Master Sejukira replied with a bow.

"Please forgive the short notice assignment. I'm sure you know that Lady Seto is more a woman of action than a woman of explanation." Lord Katsuhito smiled.

"It was no trouble whatsoever, your highness. It has been a great while since the honor of guardian has been granted to a knight, as you stated earlier. I'm grateful for my assignment." Kintaro finished. Lord Katsuhito observed Master Sejukira for a moment then took a sip of tea.

"I understand your responsibilities and what sacrifices you must make as a Knight of Jurai but for now, I wish for you to speak to me as a normal person. Not royalty." Lord Katsuhito asked. Kintaro looked at Lord Katsuhito.

"Whatever my lord wishes…" Kintaro started.

"I don't think you understand." Lord Katsuhito interrupted. Master Sejukira lowered his gaze.

"You have been serving the royal family since you were young and I know that speaking to you person to person may be outside your experience. What I'm requesting of you isn't your responsibility and you don't have to speak of personal matters if you don't desire to do so. Do you understand?" Lord Katsuhito finished. Master Sejukira looked as though he was seriously contemplating Lord Katsuhito's words then nodded.

"Being a servant of the royal families is all I've ever known. All I have ever desired was to be the best knight that I can be, for myself, for my family and most importantly for Jurai. I'm honored that my lord would want to know more about me as a person and I will answer whatever question that my lord may ask, however I feel that my lord must understand that there is no difference between my duty and my personal life. The knight is the person and the person is the knight." Master Sejukira said and then was silent. He stared at the floor in front of Lord Katsuhito when he spoke and he felt that his words were out of place despite Lord Katsuhito's request. Lord Katsuhito smiled at Kintaro's sincerity.

"Why do think that Lady Seto thought of assigning you as Sasami's guardian?" Lord Katsuhito asked. Master Sejukira thought for a moment.

"I think my lady has pity for me and gave this assignment to me as a sort of 'rest' from my normal duties." Lord Sejukira replied.

"Ha! I think you underestimated your assignment here. It may be a bit more demanding than you assume." Lord Katsuhito laughed.

"Do you think that Lady Seto's soul purpose was a reprieve for you?" Lord Katsuhito asked.

"It is well known that Lady Seto is often able to achieve many objectives through one or few actions. Although I assume that there are other reasons for my assignment here, the only one that I can think of is the one that I've already stated." Master Sejukira said.

"I'll tell you what I think." Lord Katsuhito said as he set down his tea.

"Every male member of your family that has won a position as member of the Royal Bodyguard has been killed in the line of duty. You are the last male and the heir to the line of Sejukira. Lady Seto, myself nor any other member of the royal houses would be able live honorably if we allowed your family to die out. At the same time, Lady Seto wouldn't think of disgracing you by removing you from your position in the royal bodyguard without a very good reason. That left us with a hard situation. Although your service thus far would merit such a position as guardian, it was simply a good idea as well. Not to mention that your new position is a well appreciated birthday present for Sasami and you could tell that she was very happy to receive you as her guardian." Lord Katsuhito pointed out. Master Sejukira nodded.

"My point to all of this is I don't want you to think that this was all some sort of demotion in order to keep you safe. It was a good decision that suited both of our families' needs." Lord Katsuhito concluded.

"I understand." Master Sejukira answered.

"If that isn't good enough for you then, resign yourself to the fact that it was Lady Seto's decision and there is absolutely nothing _anyone_ could do about it." Lord Katsuhito stated with a smile.

"That too, is understandable." Master Sejukira smiled.

"Good. Now on to other matters. In order to more properly blend in with the local populace, you will need new clothes. I believe Washu can help you out with that. Also, you will need to refrain from addressing Ayeka, Sasami, Tenchi and myself as royalty. I know that may be difficult for you but it is necessary to maintain the image that already exists. Just refer to us as family. You can call me grand-pa." Lord Katsuhito joked.

"This may take some getting used to." Master Sejukira admitted.

* * *

Tenchi came in from checking on the fields for lunch. He stepped into the kitchen and found Sasami at work preparing lunch. He expected to find her new guardian nearby but he was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where is Master Sejukira?" Tenchi asked. Sasami turned from the table.

"Oh. Grand-pa wanted to "borrow" him for a while. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Sasami explained.

"So you've known him for a while?" Tenchi asked.

"Oh yes. I can remember being around Kin as far back as I can remember." Sasami said as she turned her attention to the boiling pot on the stove.

"As a matter of fact, the first time I remember seeing him, he was practicing with mommy." Sasami recalled.

"Does your mother instruct him?" Tenchi guessed. He had heard from his grand father about Lady Misaki's combative prowess.

"He is the only person who could beat my mother with a sword so she likes to practice with him whenever she gets a chance." Sasami added.

"He's that good?" Tenchi asked surprisingly.

"He's never lost but he never says a word about his wins. " Sasami admitted.

"He does seem quiet." Tenchi noted.

"You think so?" Sasami asked. Ayeka's voice could be heard coming nearer the kitchen door.

"..and this is the kitchen." Ayeka said as she showed Kintaro into the kitchen.

"Excuse us. I hope we are not interrupting." Kintaro offered.

"Not at all." Tenchi said while scratching his head.

"There's really no need to be so formal. Please think of this as your home and all of us as family." Ayeka said with a smile.

"I'll try my best." Kintaro said with a fake smile.

"Your pretty hansom…" Washu said as she stepped from behind Kintaro.

"…I guess I should have expected that from a lieutenant of the royal bodyguard." Washu finished. Kintaro became uncomfortable but he didn't let it show.

"Washu!" Ayeka alarmed.

"I would like to examine you later when you have some free time." Washu continued. Sasami stepped between Washu and Kintaro.

"He's my guardian and I don't want you to experiment on him." Sasami said in an unusually stern tone. Washu looked a little surprised.

"It looks like the guardian is being guarded." Washu quipped.

"Are you finding everything alright?" Tenchi said as to change the subject.

"Miss Ayeka was kind enough to give me a tour of your residence. I'm sure I'll be able to find my way around. Thank you for asking." Kintaro said sincerely but with another fake smile.

"Sasami, I can finish up in here. Why don't you show Kintaro around outside?" Ayeka offered.

"Really? Thank you! Come on, Kin. I'll show you around the lake and the carrot fields." Sasami spouted as she grabbed Kintaro by the arm and almost drug him outside.

"He sure is serious." Washu commented.

"Being sociable is something he never had to be before. This must be really hard for him." Ayeka thought out loud.

"Lady Misaki is captain of the royal bodyguard, isn't she?" Tenchi asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Ayeka confirmed.

"She doesn't seem nearly as serious." Tenchi said.

"It's not the job, it's the person. Besides, Lady Misaki is a queen as well." Washu explained.

"I thought the same thing when I first met him. His father was the same way. That's probably where he gets it." Ayeka remembered.

"Was?" Tenchi asked. Ayeka looked to Tenchi.

"Not too long ago, there was an incident on a planet that was in negotiations with the king to become a part of the Jurain Empire. A group against the proposal assassinated the Jurain envoy. During the altercation, three of the four knights that were guarding the Duke were killed. Kintaro's father was one of them. Kintaro was the only knight that survived. I have only just learned that Kintaro witnessed his father's death." Ayeka finished.

"How terrible." Washu commented. Tenchi looked thoughtful for while.

"I can't imagine how he feels." Tenchi admitted.

"None of us can." Washu said.

* * *

Sasami still had Kintaro by the arm as she walked with him around the lake but she wasn't pulling on him like she did when they left the house.

"Isn't it pretty?" Sasami sang as she pointed at the lake.

"Very." Kintaro replied. Sasami stopped and looked up at Kintaro. Kintaro stopped as well.

"What's the matter? You don't look very happy." Sasami asked.

"Please forgive me, little sister. I feel a little out of place here. I'm sure I'll get used to it in time." Kintaro said trying to satisfy Sasami. Sasami turned her head and looked to the ground. Kintaro stepped around Sasami to see her face.

"Do you not want to be my guardian?" Sasami said as she looked up at Kintaro with sad eyes. Kintaro looked stricken and felt worse. He immediately dropped to a knee so that Sasami and he were eye level and he placed his hands on Sasami's shoulders.

"What? Don't be silly, little sister. Being your guardian is beyond a dream come true and there is no one else that I feel more compelled to protect." Kintaro explained.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Sasami questioned. Kintaro was at a loss. Lying wasn't in his nature but he sure didn't want to tell Sasami the truth about his father. However, he couldn't think of anything else. Kintaro released Sasami and stood. He then took a seat next to her. Sasami sat as well.

"Much has happened since the last time you and I saw each other." Kintaro started.

"This morning, you asked me about my father." Kintaro said. Sasami nodded.

"Recently, there was an accident and he was…." Kintaro paused. He couldn't think of a delicate way of putting it but what was more was his trouble with suppressing his own emotions.

"…he was uhh….taken away and…I'm not going to see him again…" Kintaro didn't mean to stop there but it was all he had to contain himself and not appear distressed, but Sasami knew better. Her eyes became watery and tears streamed from the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks. Sasami reached for Kintaro and hugged him around his neck. Kintaro was shocked and remained motionless. He wasn't used to being touched in such a manner. Kintaro felt relief for a moment but that was short lived. He instantly felt shame for having to be comforted by Sasami. It was the same shame that he felt when Queen Misaki told him that he was being removed from the bodyguard to be Sasami's guardian. And it was very similar to, but not as bad, as the shame he felt when Duke Amaki and his father were killed. The guilt was almost unbearable. Then Kintaro remembered his current charge. He had to protect Sasami, which meant he had to be strong for both of them. Kintaro was able to control his emotions. He gently pushed Sasami away and looked her in the face.

"A face as pretty as yours shouldn't be stained with tears, little sister. Especially being so close to your birthday." Kintaro said. Sasami was about to dry her eyes with her sleeves but Kintaro intercepted her hands before they reached her face.

"I know your dress is Janextrom but let's not risk it." Kintaro said. He produced a white handkerchief from his right sleeve and wiped Sasami's face.

"There we go. Much better." Kintaro said as he inspected Sasami's face.

"Thank you for the hug. It's just what I needed. I feel much better now." Kintaro smile genuinely.

"Here it is, almost your birthday and I'm the one getting presents." Kintaro joked. Sasami giggled. Kintaro stood then helped Sasami to her feet.

"Let's return the house, shall we. I bet lunch is almost ready." Kintaro offered.

"That's a good idea." Sasami agreed.

"Wait a minute, I haven't given you a present yet." Kintaro said as the two started back towards the house.

"You don't need to give me anything. Just being here is enough of a present for me." Sasami said.

"That's sweet of you, little sister, but I won't have it. I'll tell you what. How about I ponder what I'm going to get you over a melody." Kintaro said as he produced his silver flute from his left sleeve.

"You're going to play me a song?!" Sasami exclaimed.

"Certainly. Do you have any requests?" Kintaro said before playing a few warm up notes. Sasami laughed with delight. She used to love hearing Kintaro's flute and it had been such a long time since she heard it.

"I want to hear "The Laughing Tree!" Sasami almost yelled.

"An excellent suggestion." Kintaro said before playing the opening notes of the song. Sasami couldn't keep from dancing as she heard the old Jurai melody. She danced in a circle around Kintaro as she recited the lyrics.

"In the morn' the sun was born and blessed the sky with light,

it splashed the lands of outstretched hands whose reach is far from sight.

Its place of birth was deep in earth and with love it grew,

it laughs at jests that can't be guessed nor any others knew.

The laughing tree is strong and free, made from our lady's might,

Laugh away all hearts' dismay from dawn through dark of night." Sasami sang as Kintaro played. The two continued the song and all its verses all the way back to the house.

* * *

Dala Nuu thought the sound of machinery was soothing. That's why she brought her study materials with her to the laboratory's power plant. For some reason, it was much easier for her to get ahead in her schoolwork when she studied here. She attributed her success to white noise and few distractions. Dala had just made herself a cup of tea and was preparing to start on her engineering homework when an alarm sounded on the main console. She put her tea and touch screen on the ground and stepped briskly to the console. The alarm was triggered by an unauthorized access to the laboratories mainframe.

"Control Room, this is engineering. We have a possible security breach in the central mainframe. Can you confirm?" Dala requested. No reply came.

"Control Room, this is engineering. Respond!" Dala ordered as she noticed the breach widening and files being seized. Dala opened a view screen of the control room but she didn't see anyone there. She became frightened. Dala quickly opened more view screens of halls, studies, workstations and even the break rooms. Not a soul was to be found. Dala quickly tried to open up subspace communications but just as she tried to contact Jurai Intelligence, her view screen went black. Dala ran and tried to get out of the room but the emergency lock-down protocols enabled as soon as the lab files became corrupt. Dala saw a light flash from behind her. She turned and saw the console flicker. She ran to the console and hit a few buttons but nothing happened. Suddenly, a silver fluid started to ooze from the seams on the console. Dala immediately jumped back. She was now terrified. Dala couldn't remember ever seeing anything like this before. The silver liquid streamed from the console and pooled on the floor. The pool on the floor was almost perfectly round. The last drop of silver liquid fell from the console and the room was quiet. Dala thought if she remained still, she would go unnoticed. Dala could hear her heart pounding in her ears and struggled to soften her breathing. The pool slowly started to move in her direction. Dala's mind raced as she tried to remain calm but the horror of the situation was inescapable. Dala shrieked. The pool of silver continued. Dala turned and tried to climb the smooth wall but there was nothing to hold onto. Her fear forced her to try and claw her way through the metal wall but it remained unchanged aside from scratch marks. Dala felt the liquid touch her leg. It burned like hot metal as it moved up her legs. She screamed in agony but the liquid kept her in place. Dala was now in her most primal state of survival. She was unable to fly so she tried to fight. She punched, slapped, and tried to push the burning metal off but her efforts had no effect. Her screams became more frantic and more animalistic. As the silver reached her mouth, the room became silent. A frozen, silver image of Dala remained and then began to melt until nothing remained accept for the pool of silver liquid on the floor. The door to the main reactor room opened and the pool moved though opening.

* * *

Everyone was gathering at the table and eagerly awaited Sasami and Ayeka's lunch. Sasami and Ayeka hurried in with the dishes and placed them on the table. Suddenly, Mihoshi's wrist alarm went off.

"Huh? What's this?" Mihoshi asked as she looked at her wrist.

"What is it, Mihoshi?" Tenchi asked.

"It's an emergency. I have to report...but I want to eat." Mihoshi complained.

"I'll save you a plate." Sasami said as she walked back into the kitchen. Mihoshi still looked disappointed as produced her control cube. She changed into uniform then disappeared. The front door could be heard opening and then closing. Noboyuki stepped in through the front door.

"I'm back." Noboyuki said half-heartedly.

"Welcome home. I didn't think you were going to be home until tonight." Tenchi recalled.

"I was going to finish today but I forgot some documents here this morning. I'll sit down for lunch then head back." Noboyuki said. He looked up and saw Kintaro sitting at the table.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know we had company." Noboyuki stated.

"Oh yeah. Dad this is Master Kintaro Sejukira. He was just appointed as Sasami's guardian. He'll be living here." Tenchi explained.

"But when…" Noboyuki started.

"Oh, Lady Misaki and Lady Funaho visited this morning…it must have been shortly after you left." Tenchi surmised.

"Nice to meet you and a pleasure to have you." Noboyuki offered as he approached the table and bowed. Kintaro was already on his feet.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay." Kintaro answered politely as he bowed.

"Speaking of which, where is he staying? We're out of rooms." Noboyuki noted.

"Don't worry about it. I joined his subspace quarters with the back storage room door." Washu explained.

"Well, I guess I'm going to change. Again, nice to meet you Master Sejukira." Noboyuki said.

"Nice to meet you as well." Kintaro replied and Noboyuki left the room. Kintaro took a seat once more.

"He sure is polite today." Ryoko said as she materialized at her seat.

"More than some other people I know." Ayeka said after she placed the last dish on the table and found her seat. Ryoko pretended not to notice. Sasami took her place and everyone except for Noboyuki and Mihoshi was at the table.

"It's so hard for me to stop admiring your presents, Sasami." Ryoko said.

"Thank you." Sasami said with a blush.

"I've never seen real Sidarian Ice and I've only seen real Janextrom twice . Your parents must really love you." Ryoko said.

"And you have your own guardian now. Not only that but he's the best swordsman in the galaxy. That's a lot better than some clumsy ol' logs, don't you think?" Ryoko continued. Ayeka became irritated and tried to hide it.

"Maybe." Sasami said upon noticing her sister's redder skin tone. Ryoko looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that her admiration of Sasami's gifts was having the desired effect.

"I shouldn't be as surprised as I am. I mean, even the greatest of the greatest royal trees chose you as her partner. A lot of people, myself included, have high hopes for you, kiddo." Ryoko finished.

"Well..um thank you, Ryoko. I'll do my best." Sasami managed. Ayeka's first reaction to Ryoko's tirade was to hide her emotions. Now, she was just trying to hold back. Ryoko saw that Ayeka was teetering on the brink and she was determined to push her over the edge. Ryoko faced Ayeka and looked her over without saying a word. Ayeka tried to steel herself to the verbal assault she new was coming.

"I haven't ever seen you wearing Sidarian Ice. Where is it?" Ryoko asked with mock interest. Ayeka didn't reply.

"That dress doesn't look like its made of Janextrom. Is it polyester? That's almost as good and a heck of a lot cheaper, right?" Ryoko said. Ayeka had a death grip on the table with red fingers and white knuckles.

"It's not polyester." Ayeka managed through grit teeth.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi pleaded. Ryoko looked to Tenchi then to Ayeka and finally back to Tenchi. Ryoko sat back in her seat and appeared to drop the conversation. Everyone, including Kintaro, let out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe mommy and daddy love Sasami more." Ryoko remarked. That was all Ayeka could stand. The princess grabbed Tenchi's and her own plate and hurled them in a left-right combo at Ryoko. The first plate smashed edge long into Ryoko's face just an instant before the second plate did the same. Ryoko fell backwards and was knocked out. Ayeka was standing and seething. Sasami looked to Kintaro who appeared unaffected. She laughed nervously.

"This may take some getting used to." Kintaro noted.

* * *

Mihoshi finally made it back to her cruiser in orbit around earth. She checked in with her chief.

"Mihoshi, where have you been?" The chief asked.

"I was at lunch." Mihoshi answered.

"Never mind that. There has been an accident at a Jurain Laboratory near your location." The chief stated.

"Oh my gosh. That's terrible. What happened?" Mihoshi asked.

"No one knows. A freighter arrived at the station a little more than three hours ago. When it arrived, there was no one at the station. However, a shuttle that is assigned to the laboratory is missing. Based on its exhaust trail, the shuttle may have been headed in your direction before it jumped to hyperspace." The chief summarized.

"Oh my." Mihoshi responded.

"Listen to me, Mihoshi. Are you listening?" The chief asked.

"Yes." Mihoshi answered.

"Other Galaxy Police cruisers are on their way to investigate. You will patrol your area of responsibility. If you find anything, report it back to headquarters. Is that understood? Simply report it back to headquarters and nothing else. Am I clear?" The chief finished. Mihoshi snapped to attention with a salute.

"Yes. Detective First Class Mihoshi will patrol her area of responsibility." The chief regarded her for a moment before he closed the channel.

"Yukinojo?" Mihoshi called.

"Yes, Mihoshi." Yukinojo answered.

"Let's cruise around and see if we can find anything." Mihoshi offered.

* * *

Lunch was done. Ayeka and Ryoko had to clean up afterwards as punishment for their quarrel prior to the meal. Consequently, Sasami was free for the afternoon. Since Noboyuki was headed back to town to finish up work at his office, Ayeka suggested that Sasami show Kintaro around town. Noboyuki dropped the two off on a corner near the shopping district. Sasami knew her way back to Noboyuki's office so they could meet him there for a ride back when they were finished. Sasami had to change back into her normal green and white attire as to avoid unwanted attention. Likewise, Kintaro changed out of his Jurain Knight raiment and into some simple but fitting slacks, shirt and shoes. The two strolled down the sidewalk and Sasami advised Kintaro of where to buy the best food and some places to avoid. They walked for a while until they walked passed a door that seemed to get Kintaro's attention. Sasami noticed.

"Is something the matter, Kin?" Sasami asked.

"That aroma smells so inviting. What is it?" Kintaro asked. Sasami sniffed and then noticed the sign above the door.

"It's a coffee shop." Sasami noticed.

"Is it?" Kintaro said not know what Sasami was talking about.

"Let's go in." Sasami suggested as she almost pulled Kintaro inside. There was a bar with two young women working behind it. A few people were sitting at tables and others were sitting on sofas in the back. Soft music played through hidden speakers and the smell of coffee filled the room.

"I can buy you something if you want?" Sasami offered.

"That won't be necessary. Lord Katsuhito has already given me currency. Besides, it's nearing your birthday anyway." Kintaro explained. The two ladies working behind the counter were whispering as they looked at Kintaro. Kintaro stepped closer to the bar.

"Good Afternoon. My name is Yumi. What can I get for you?" One of the ladies asked.

"That's hard to say. I've never been in an establishment such as this." Kintaro said. Sasami giggled.

"Well, do you like chocolate?" Yumi asked. Kintaro looked at the lady without answering. He then turned to Sasami. Sasami laughed again.

"Yes, he does." Sasami said. Kintaro looked back to Yumi apologetically. Yumi smiled.

"How do you know if I like something that I don't think I've ever had before?" Kintaro whispered.

"It's a good guess." Sasami admitted with a wink.

"How about trying a mocha." Yumi suggested as she poured coffee into a small paper cup and handed it to Kintaro. Kintaro smelled the beverage and found it appealing. He then took a sip. His eyes opened a little wider than normal.

"How do you like it?" Yumi asked.

"It's exquisite." Kintaro responded.

"That good, huh? Do you want me to make you one?" Yumi asked.

"Please do." Kintaro replied. Kintaro looked to Sasami again.

"Would you like to try some, little sister?" Kintaro asked.

"No thank you. I don't like coffee." Sasami said with a sour face. Kintaro looked into the little paper cup as if to make sure Sasami was talking about the same beverage he just sampled.

"How could that be?" Kintaro wondered aloud. Yumi giggled.

"I would like some ice cream though." Sasami requested.

"Sure thing. How many scoops?" The second girl asked.

"I'll take one chocolate, one strawberry and one vanilla." Sasami said.

"Coming right up." The second girl chimed.

"Oh, Kin. A seat just opened up next to the window. I'll go save it for us." Sasami spouted before darting to the table.

"Is that your little sister?" Yumi asked. Kintaro turned his attention to Yumi. He thought for a moment.

"I'm a very close friend of her family but I do think of her as my sister." Kintaro admitted.

"You two seem to get along like brother and sister. I have a younger brother. I would like to think that we act the same way." Yumi said.

"Then you are fortunate. I don't have any brothers or sisters so it's hard for me to imagine." Kintaro said as he looked to the window where Sasami was sitting. She waved at him. Kintaro smiled.

"You can imagine." Yumi accused Kintaro. Kintaro looked at Yumi and smiled.

"Maybe I can." Kintaro said as Yumi handed him the coffee.

"My name is Kintaro Sejukira. It's nice to meet you, Yumi." Kintaro said with a slight bow.

"Yumi Nakada is my name and the pleasure is mine." Yumi said with a smile.

"How much do I owe you?" Kintaro asked.

"It's on the house for the birthday girl." Yumi said.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Kintaro asked with concern.

"My parents own this place. I can handle them." Yumi said with confidence.

"Thank you very much." Kintaro said with a bow.

"Don't worry about it." Yumi said and smiled. Kintaro picked up Sasami's bowl of ice cream and headed towards the window. Kintaro and Sasami sat and talked as for a while. After a while Sasami noticed it was starting to get late and she didn't want to keep Noboyuki waiting. The two were about to leave when Yumi called out to them.

"Take care you two. I hope to see both of you again and soon." Yumi said as her coworker giggled beside her. Yumi nudged her coworker and she settled down to a smile.

"Thank you very much for the coffee and the ice cream. We will come by again." Kintaro said as he opened the door for Sasami. Sasami stepped out followed by Kintaro. The two were about to make there way to Noboyuki's office when a familiar van stopped in the street.

"Well who do we have here?" Noboyuki said as he rolled down his window.

"You weren't looking for us were you?" Sasami asked.

"No. I just thought the two of you might be around here and decided to pick you up rather than have you walk. Do I have good instincts or do I?" Noboyuki boasted. Sasami ran around to the side of the van and Kintaro soon joined her. Noboyuki started on the way home.

"Did you two have a good time?" Noboyuki asked.

"Yes we did, didn't we?" Sasami asked Kintaro.

"It was nice." Kintaro said with a smile.

**More to come...**


End file.
